The Walking Dead Nobodies 2
by Alex Campbell
Summary: It focusses on Olet! but dnt worry roxas is srtill in it and also there is a fight.


****** Ok so orthers note and evrything, Kairi isn't treted well in this story I know but that doesnt men I hate Kairi! Kairi is awesoem like her nice hair and she is a good character! shes just mean in this story.******

The Wlaking Dead Nobdies Prat 2

K son Roxas was having a fun tim in Hallowen toen wit his bff Jack Skelletn. Namin was leaning how to sew frum sally who was a totlay cool ragdol girl. Namin leiked to sew cosrets an randim shit like that cos she was emo these days an thats is whe she lives here in Halloqween twon. It was a dark night and everyone was out in the toen of hallowenn town. Halloween was juts aroun the croner! everryone mutst decorate teh place because it halloween duh are you retarded or what. Meantime Olet was plotting hoe to get to Hallowen Twon! "who do I get there?" she asked with tolerance. all of the suddern, the gummni ship appeared on sunsmart hill, "who wass droving it?" arksed Olet in glee/ she went to her bedrum, wish was in market street somewhere an she got dressed up for Hallowen she put on a ripped pruple dress and black boots, she had a black top that said a picture of edward scissor hands on it because she knew roxas luved that flim. it urns out that kairi had hijacked Sora's gumni ship and flyed it to twilight town. Olet was naturally angry in a sexy way. Kairi runned out of the ship because it was crashed because shes a binbo. Olet looked mad with hate at kairi because kairi was a horrible bitch.

"hi Olet nice colthes did you get them out of a dumpster or what" she spoke and then smirked aggressively. Olet grote her teeth in horror and was about to slap kairi but instead she said "bitch wher did you get the gumni ship?" and kairi laughed in an sluttish tone. "oh Olet you dont kno what its lik to be a real girl, you are always in pants and why dnot you wear makup you look like a fugly hoe" olet could not take it no more, she sremed and bit kairi's neck even though she dint have fangs, she still drawed a little bit off blood. and wow, kairi bit olet baCK! it turned out kairi was a vampire but not the same clas of vanpire as roxcas or any off the othres. kairi could stay in the sun because of the cricumstances if the time she was bit. when she was bitted it was buy sora and he had ben eating a powpu fruit at the time and the juice leeked into kairi's boold an made her still be a sunny happy cow. expect kairi thoght she would be stayed with sora forever after that but it turns out it only workes f you ate it not put it in your blood.

So now Olet was a vanpire! she didnt want it to happen like this, she wantyed roxas to byte her passionately under the moonlihgt, the seriosly beauty filld and dangerous moonlight. she was angry at kairti, who had used and taken advantage off olet! olet scrteamed as she grew fangs, her blood began to die and she truned into an undead! she pushed kairi off the hill and kairi was implied on a big stick "get out you bitch" yelled olet and kairi puleld herself off the stick and instuntly healed (because duh she was a vampire. idiot) "why you keep colming back into my life" screamed kairi in a harassing tone, kairi flew back up the hill and tired to bash olet but olet was stronger even if she was just a new born vagampire. she ran up to kairi and pulled her hair and pinned her around as kairi screamed "GET AWAY OR ILL GET YOU" olet flung kairi off the hill as hrad as she could. kairi scremed as she went flying uncontrollobly in a great feat of hatred. "TELLME NOW HOW YOU GOT THE SHIP" yelled olet strongly. "ok ok i will tall you" said kairi as she stopped flying and landed on the ground " sora left the gummni ship on the beach off destiny island and i stole it andf flyed here to find sora because i dont known where he went! but i crasheded tee hee hee hee" she lolled. Olet glanced hotly at kairi, who was a complete cow. she drived a skate throgh kairi's hearted and laughed sensually "ahh haa haa haa" she said in a pretty sounding tone. She got in the gummni ship whish was undamned and flew to halloween town. She embraced Roxas dreamily and they kissed.


End file.
